<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glitches within Reality by YourConsentingMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969025">Glitches within Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind'>YourConsentingMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(if it does go that route i will add the major character death tag), Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Eldritch Benrey (Half-Life), Gen, Half-Life VR But the AI is Self-Aware, He's trying at least, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not A Game AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Running Away, Temporary Character Death, Unethical Experimentation, as in someone becomes a digitama but then comes back, crests are a thing, dont worry its none of the main cast, good dad g-man, idk what else to tag this as, lots of benrey &amp; tommy focus probably, one of these children is an eldritch being!!, or maybe two ;], three children and two grandpas go on a magical adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourConsentingMind/pseuds/YourConsentingMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy once again wanders the facility of Black Mesa with his friend, Gordon, while his dad was busy making arrangements and the like.</p><p>The two wander into Dr. Coomer and Bubby's project chamber, curious to see if the two would have time for them.</p><p>What Tommy didn't expect was to see Dr. Coomer and Bubby with Benrey, a kid who'd been locked up in Black Mesa for experiments, and a giant vortex of pixels behind them.</p><p>And then something goes wrong.</p><p>Now they find themselves in an unfamiliar world, far away from the Earth they were on just moments ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey &amp; Bubby &amp; Tommy Coolatta &amp; Dr. Coomer &amp; Gordon Freeman, Benrey &amp; Tommy Coolatta, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), The Science Team - Relationship, if you squint hard theres tomrey, or frenrey but im not intentionally writing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glitches within Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi new AU to work on :] This one has some designs already, come check em out! https://hexemalia.tumblr.com/post/645297173706276864/hi-i-bring-an-au-literally-no-one-asked-for-theres</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group arrives in the Digital World.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wonder what Mr. Coomer and Mr. Bubby are up to!" Tommy says excitedly as he walks along the hallway with Gordon. Their parents both worked at Black Mesa, which is how they met each other in the first place.</p><p>Of course, the two of them were not supposed to be wandering about without supervision. Not that that stopped the two kids as they wander about anyways, not caring for what the adults would say or how they would get into trouble, because Tommy knew he could get away with almost anything with no more than a scolding from his dad, and he shamelessly abused that sometimes. Not that they were doing anything that would seriously interfere with Black Mesa affairs, of course.</p><p>The two arrive at the room that Mr. Coomer and Mr. Bubby usually work on their project in, curious to see if they could find something to do there - really, the two were the only ones who really paid attention to Gordon and Tommy during their wanders through Black Mesa.</p><p>Tommy gets on his toes as he presses the button that opens the door, peeking around the corner to see the older men standing in front of what Tommy perceives as a small vortex of pixels, looking at it in awe. And beside them, he quickly notices Benrey, a kid who 'lived' in Black Mesa - as in, they were alien and the scientists at Black Mesa performed experiments on them.</p><p>"I told you it was a bad idea, Harold! If they find out what we di-" Bubby stops himself as he hears the very distinct sound of the door closing behind him, whipping around to see Tommy and Gordon standing beside each other, watching the vortex intently.</p><p>Despite his obvious panicked expression, Dr. Coomer tries to put up a friendly and calm facade. "Ah, hello Tommy, hello Gordon!" He gives a nervous glance back to the swirling mass behind him. "We are in a bit of a troublesome situation, could you come back la-"</p><p>Before he could even finish the sentence, the five were sucked up by the vortex. Their yells quickly fade out, and the swirl ceases to exist.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Ow..." Tommy groans, rubbing his head as he slowly gets up. What happened...? Where was he...?</p><p>He spots Benrey nearby, looking equally as bewildered, still laying on the ground. He rushes over, offering them a hand and helping them up. "<strong> thanks," </strong> Benrey murmurs in response, giving Tommy a small smile.</p><p>The two look around themselves, taking in their surroundings.</p><p>One thing was for sure - this was not Black Mesa, in any way, shape or form. They were in a glade in the middle of a forest, and both of them were fairly sure that Black Mesa did not have a self-contained, self-sustained forest somewhere underground. Additionally, the trees nearby looked a bit... otherworldly? Their shape was the same as a normal tree, but they had odd colors, as Tommy noted. Benrey wasn't so sure, however mentioning they've never been to the surface, so they wouldn't know.</p><p>"Where are we..?" Tommy asks, looking at Benrey, hoping for them to have some answers, but they just shrug, looking equally as confused. They shuffle their hands into the pockets of their sweater, which Tommy assumes they had been given by Mr. Coomer and Mr. Bubby (as Tommy can only recall seeing them wearing something a bit reminiscent of a hospital gown), before looking even more perplexed when they pull their hand back out, an odd device in their hand.</p><p>An odd beeping sound comes from it, and Benrey watches a red dot not so far from them flash up every few seconds. Tommy looks over their shoulder, blinking, before realizing he hears a very similar sound coming from somewhere in his backpack, which he was carrying around with him ever since he'd left his dad's side in Black Mesa and made his way to where Mr. Coomer and Mr. Bubby worked. He slides it down from one shoulder, opening it, shuffling past the few snacks and sodas he'd packed, finding a device that looks the exact same as Benrey's. He too sees a dot flashing up regularly on it, one that seems to be in the same direction as Benrey's.</p><p>The two look at each other.</p><p>"S-Should we follow it..?" Tommy asks, looking a bit nervous. Benrey nods. "<strong> i mean, i'm not sure, uh, where else we should go, so..." </strong> they retort, holding their device tightly in one hand before stretching out the other for Tommy to take. Tommy looks confused for a moment by the gesture. "<strong> ..just so we don't, uhm, lose each other," </strong>Benrey says, offering a gentle smile. Tommy takes their hand, gripping it tightly, still afraid of his surroundings, considering they were completely unfamiliar.</p><p>Together, the two follow the small dots on each of their devices, closing in on them. But Tommy then notices that it almost looks like... the dots were closing in on the two of them, as well? Maybe he's just seeing wrong, but he could swear he saw the dot move.</p><p>That is until he looks up from the dot, seeing two figures approach in the distance. He blinks, thinking he might be seeing things, but no, there was two shapes, getting closer. And as they got closer, Tommy could make out both of them - a taller dog, and a smaller puppy, walking together. However, they didn't look like regular dogs - not like Sunkist, his own dog. The bigger one looks a bit like a Labrador, but with long, pink ears and a curled, pink tail, as well as claws at the end of each paw, bigger than on a normal dog. The other, far smaller puppy was barely even a quarter the size of the other, resting on its head. It had an odd looking collar around its neck and lacking a tail altogether.</p><p>The two figures notice Tommy and Benrey, and begin running towards them. Tommy looks down on the device in his hand, seeing the dot approach - it definitely came from these two creatures, but... what were they? They looked out of place for this area.</p><p>"Hello!!"</p><p>Tommy blinks. Did the... did the dog just.. talk? And not like Sunkist, with the Sweet Voice that Benrey had shown Tommy before, no - actual, human words.</p><p>"H-Hello?!" Tommy replies, a puzzled look on his face, exchanging a gaze with Benrey, who looks equally as confused.</p><p>"Hello! We've been waiting for you two so long!" The larger dog says, smiling up at them as he sits in front of the two, the puppy still not getting off his head.</p><p>Benrey speaks up before Tommy even has the chance to respond to that. "<strong> you've been... waiting for us?" </strong> they ask, voicing the question that was running through Tommy's head. The puppy nods. "Yeah! You're our partners!"</p><p>Tommy feels quite overwhelmed by all that information, looking with confusion. "Your... partners? What do you mean..?"</p><p>The dog wags his tail cheerfully. "You are DigiDestined! And we are your Digimon partners. Your digivice shows you that!"</p><p>Benrey blinks, looking back at the device in their hand, watching the red dot flashing right in the middle of the dot they assumed represented them. "<strong> you mean this thing? </strong> " they ask, to which the smaller one nods. "Yes! That's your digivice. Only DigiDestined have it," they say, smiling. "I'm Salamon, by the way. I hope we can get along well, Benrey!" Benrey seems a bit taken aback by the mention of their name, but then musters a smile.  <strong> "i hope so too, Salamon, </strong>" they respond, putting the digivice back into their pocket, crouching down, picking Salamon up.</p><p>The other one grins at Tommy. "And I'm Labramon! It's great to finally meet you, Tommy!" The boy was a bit lost in thought until he was addressed directly, having thought about the term 'Digimon'. He believes he heard it before, maybe mentioned by his dad, or maybe even Mr. Coomer or Mr. Bubby? Either way, he thought it was maybe a Black Mesa project. Not that it matters much, as Tommy could tell these Digimon were telling the truth, considering that so far everything they said added up quite well, albeit a bit confusing. Labramon had stretched out its paw, and Tommy crouched down, shaking it gently, as if he was shaking someone's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Labramon," Tommy smiles, feeling a bit safer at least now that he knew a bit more.</p><p>"Say... where are we?" Tommy asks, looking over at Labramon.</p><p>"You're in the Digital World! More specifically, File Island." he replies, wagging his little tail around happily. Tommy gives a nod, before another question comes to mind. "Oh yeah, do you maybe know where Gordon, Mr. Coomer and Mr. Bubby are? See, before we got here, we got dragged into this weird vortex together," he explains, "but Benrey and I haven't seen them since, so we're wondering where they might be,"</p><p>Labramon thinks for a moment, tilting his head. "Well, they are probably also here on File Island, with their own partners! Gaomon, Biyomon and Dorumon split up from us to go look for them, since they are also DigiDestined and their partners!" he replies. "We should probably go looking for them, anyways," Salamon, who is now sitting on Benrey's shoulder, brings up, "after all, the Snimon have been causing a lot of trouble in File Forest lately, so we should try and find them before they run into one of the Snimon."</p><p>Tommy and Benrey nod. Their partners knew so much about them, there was barely any doubt for them to have anymore, and so the four set off to go and find the rest of the team. Labramon starts by leading them to where the five Digimon split up, while he and Salamon explain more to the two children about the Digital World and how much of it functions, but as they are on their way, a loud stomping sound catches their attention.</p><p>The four turn their heads to see a giant Bird Digimon roaring, staring them down. "<strong> what is that?! </strong>" Benrey exclaims in fear, staring up at the armored bird. Labramon cowers. "That's Diatrymon! It's a very aggressive Digimon!" he explains, looking over at Tommy.</p><p>Diatrymon stomps its clawed foot again.</p><p>"Run for it!" Salamon shouts, and within less than a second, the group turns on their heels and runs away from the giant bird that begins storming after them.</p><p>Tommy looks down at Labramon. "Isn't there anything we can do?! Aside from running, I mean!!" he asks in between huffs and pants, struggling to keep the distance between the Bird Digimon and him. "Salamon and I aren't strong enough to fight it! If we could digivolve, maybe we could take it on, or if the other three were here, but-"</p><p>"Spiral Twister!" "Dash Metal!"</p><p>The Diatrymon stops in its tracks as it is hit by the attacks, allowing Tommy and Benrey to turn around with their partners to see what happened. In the distance, Tommy makes out the shapes of three Digimon who match the description Labramon and Salamon had given of the three they were looking for, as well as Mr. Coomer, Mr. Bubby, and Gordon.</p><p>The blue one, who Tommy identifies as Gaomon, kicks the Diatrymon square in the face, but it ends up not doing much. The rest rush over to the other four while Diatrymon is busy trying to hit Gaomon, causing the ground to shake near the cliff edge they were standing at.</p><p>Labramon, Salamon, Dorumon and Biyomon rush in to help Gaomon, but despite their best efforts, their attacks don't do much, and Tommy fears they're in some serious danger.</p><p>Exhausted, the Digimon are backed into a corner, and Benrey hears the splashing of the waves against the cliff they were standing at. With not much of a choice left, Salamon lets out a high-pitched bark, stopping Diatrymon in its tracks for a few moments. Salamon turns their head to the group. "Jump!" they shout, and without missing a beat, the group jumps into the water below, seeing as it was their only option at this point.</p><p>By the time the Diatrymon recovered from the screech, the group were in the water, and it backs away, turning back into the forest.</p><p>The group manages to get to a shore, catching their breaths, exhausted.</p><p>"<strong>that was too close...</strong>" Benrey sighs, taking in a deep breath, gripping the sand beneath their hands. The rest of the group agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>